let's get this party started
by TrekDr
Summary: standalone, lighthearted look at Janeway and the Voyager crew preparing for their party on making it home to Earth. fits OK with canon [pretty much] and works with my Coming Home with You set. angst free fun. Single chapter, but feel free to comment your musical suggestions! or even listen to mine on you tube whilst imagining the characters...[paramounts characters not mine etc]
1. Chapter 1

_just a bit of half baked craziness behind the scenes. The crew of Voyager is getting ready for their coming home party. It's the Captains fault really. All is up in the air between the captain and the commander. She has confessed her love, he is dating Seven, but they have kissed. Fits in with my coming home to you endgame fixer. A standalone also though._

-0-0-0-

Go on, says B'Elanna and Sam, and here I am, soon to be ex captain of voyager, wearing only my peach silk robe and boyshorts, dancing to the tune of 'reach for the stars' courtesy of Lieutenant Paris and his fixation with twentieth century or there-abouts music. B'Elanna and Sam Wildman are dancing and miming with me, similarly dressed. It is a good thing we are miming as none of us can hold a tune, and my voice is best known for its rasp and husk and not melodic. We chose this one particularly, as it had the words stars in it, offers support and hope for the future and pretty uplifting. B'Elanna fixes the background so it looks liike we are jigging about infront of a variety of stars and nebulae. I know that this is going to end up whizzing about starfleet! We roar with laughter picturing the faces of some of the crew watching, and predict Harry might die.

 **Scuttlebutt:**

come on guys, time to party. enjoy. this is your captain speaking [and yes, I have always been able to read the scuttlebutt! surprise!]

[holovid: reach for the stars by S club7; janeway/torres/wildman]

And, having fortified myself with pre-party aperitif, I am persuaded to record another one, for an audience of one.

 **coffeeaddict[encrypted] to maquisalpha[encrypted]:**

FYEO - usual thumbprint required

[holovid: winner takes it all by ABBA]

This time, my robe has been slightly more revealing, and the dancing perhaps slightly more sensuous, though it is a good disco beat. Yes, I know I am teasing, but this is a game we have played closer and closer to the line over the first 6 years. I think i can get away with it, after all, I am admitting defeat. I make sure that the original is keyed to my thumbprint too, this one isnt going to race around starfleet! I am hoping that it will add a bit of an incentive for him to make a move though.

Checking the scuttlebutt, we see the delaneys are next off the mark - no surprise there! It seems Tom has supplied twentieth century music around the ship, and made some of it quite specific, I hadnt heard of this one, but have to laugh at how well it suits them. They are part of a bigger party, and I see Tal make an appearance in the background a few times. What really makes me laugh tho is that they have images of a variety of the sought after male ensigns as the background - including one Harry Kim. I hope he is watching!

 **scuttlebutt:**

we can move and groove with the best of you - if your picture is here, expect a personal performance ;)

[holovid: respectable by Mel and Kim; delaney sisters and friends]

 **scuttlebutt:**

Harry Kim has died twice! luckilly he has yours truly available to revive him.

[holovid: save all your kisses for me by brotherhood of man; paris/miral]

 **Paris to Torres:**

looks like you are having fun sweetheart. going to keep a copy of that vid tho! Harry literally died. captured by yours truly

[holovid: harry kim jaw drop repeat x 3]

we all laugh at both of Tom's vids, poor poor Harry. I slightly wondered whether it was choreographed for our benefit. and Awwww to having the song with Miral! definitely one for the family album. Luckilly Tom is more dressed than we are, as this can go straight to Admiral Paris.

 **janeway code47 transmission Admiral Paris:**

enjoy!

[holovid: save all your kisses for me by brotherhood of man; paris/miral]

we have my PADD open as we paint toes, giggle and discuss who might make the best dancer of the crew. B'Elanna notices I have an encrypted message, I presume this is the admiral as a response, so say I will take it in my room. It isnt tho

 **maquisalpha[encrypted] to coffeeaddict[encrypted]:**

FYEO etc etc

[holovid: i try by macy gray]

x

OMG, he is in the shower! it is waist up, back view only, no dancing, but, OMG! definitely upping the ante. Damn, I watch the water roll off his well delineated muscles, God, but he has a beautiful body. He flexes and ripples all his back muscles. I watch a particular flow of water trail down his spine until it passes beyond the screen, just below those beautiful dimples. he is absolutely giving me a show. He arches and poses, lathers and cleans until finally he rises up on his toes and i can see his ass for just a second... OMG.! I am tempted to pause the imager at this point and just drool. janeway, get a grip! Certainly one to increase the temperature of this room! If that isnt a pointed message, I am not sure what would be.

 **coffeeaddict[encrypted] to maquisalpha[encrypted]:**

Fuck!

 **maquisalpha[encrypted] to coffeeaddict[encrypted]:**

is that an order?

xx

 **coffeeaddict[encrypted] to maquisalpha[encrypted]:**

depends...

Game on Chakotay! two can play at this theme. I feel all my confidence return. We used to play lots of games in the first few years, before all the pressure got to us. I am going to take one of those games to the max tonight. After all, he has never really seen me dance...

B'Elanna calls to see if I am allright, and to let me know there is another vid up on the scuttlebutt, one that i will want to see. I try and replace my face into one approaching normality - luckilly I have become quite adept at this - and breeze out.

 **scuttlebutt:**

No dancing here!

[holovid: perfect day by Lou reed; Chakotay]

we squeal as we watch Chakotay stalk around his room wearing a towelling robe, open to his waist. He paces, honestly, he paces like a panther or some other large cat. I can see my still wrapped present in the background as he circumnavigates his table. Damn but he is handsome. Damn Damn Damn but my mask is slipping, and Sam tells me not to drool too obviously! I grin and ask Lanna if I can 'borrow' her husband for a rather 'interesting' dance later in the evening. She eyes me seriously, grins and declares that i may, as long as i bring him back and then take Miral. It is a deal!

 **scuttlebutt:**

in honour of Neelix

[holovid: together in electric dreams by oakey and Moroder; Tuvok]

 **scuttlebutt:**

good moves commander!

 **scuttlebutt:**

Tuvok!

if we squealed at Chakotay, it is nothing to watching Tuvok actually dance - albeit slightly stilted - for Neelix. I swear I will get reg to send that out somehow. In fact, I have tears in my eyes. My crew have all become more than they were in their time in the delta quadrant. it has changed us all. Who would ever foresee a Vulcan dancing. I know that this one too will make the rounds at starfleet.

 **Janeway to tuvok:**

you always make me proud my friend

 **Scuttlebutt:**

dance with us!

[holovid: la vida loca by ricky martin; ayala/andrews/lessing/culhane]

since most of the command team have entered vids, the rest of the crew starts to throw themselves into this endeavour with abandon. This is definitely going to be some party. We dress, admire each other, and my escort, my newly adopted son - Icheb - arrives with Naomi, so I think it is time for one final vid to go out before we all descend on the holodeck. We certainly rave to it, and I am trying not to be horrified when I see Q Junior has joined in, dancing with B'Elanna. I give him my best death stare, and he promises me, as his Aunty Kathy, that he is definitely on his best behaviour...

 **scuttlebutt:**

don't make me make this an order!

[holovid: lets get this party started by pink; Janeway/Icheb/Torres/S Wildman/N Wildman/ Q Junior (god help us all) ]


	2. Chapter 2 - living dangerously!

_ok, ok, there was only going to be one chapter, but this came to me, so I have added it as an 'easter egg' . I think she would bust his ass for real though! partly inspired by reading_ _s/12353645/1/Dearest-Diary-The-Magnanimous-Memories-of-Dr-Chaotica_

-0-0-0-

Harry asks me what I am doing. I am fairly bored walking round the ship showing it to Reg, and Miral is asleep in her sling. I have had a very bad? good? idea. i have been writing an 'adjustment' to my captain proton adventures, and need 3 minutes of holodeck time to make it work out. Luckilly the second holodeck is not in use, and I programme it in, record and then review on my PADD with no one else being any the wiser.

This is going to get me busted down to ensign again!

Scuttlebutt:

I am still waiting, Chaotica to Arachnia x x x

[holovid: tainted love by soft cell / chaotica and arachnia]

Harry looks at it and near faints. Chaotica is doing all the 'singing' but there are a fair few stills of the Captain in her arachnia outfit peppered through it.

'ermm, don't you think that you should show this to the Captain first?' he whimpers

Simultaneously my comm badge chimes:

'queen arachnia to crewman proton' oh dear, this is dripping in ice!

'ermm, present my queen?' a bit of grovelling might be required, I note the 'crewman'

'are you looking for me to bust your ass crewman? ' oh oh!

' just trying to keep the minions entertained your majesty' grovel grovel grovel!

you have some making up to do. No more, that is an order!'

'yes my liege' and by now my voice is openly firtations, she is letting me get away with it!

Harry views me with respect and shakes his head. We all know I am the only person that could get away with this.


End file.
